Unspoken
by Resident Goddess
Summary: The summer before his 6th year Draco is punished for not taking the Dark Mark of Voldemort. Upon returning to school, the rest of the student body is surprised to see him mute. The Gryffindors see it as a blessing until they learn the real truth--CH 2 up!
1. Prelude : Summer

****

Unspoken  
**By: Resident Goddess  
Rated: PG-13**

PRELUDE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its corresponding characters belong to JK Rowling and not I, this story does, however. 

Summary: The summer before his 6th year Draco is punished for not taking the Dark Mark of Voldemort. Upon returning to school, the rest of the student body is surprised to see him mute. The Gryffindors see it as a blessing until they learn the real truth--now they'll do anything to get his voice back.

Beware--some slash.

***

The curse had been simple, really. Draco couldn't understand why he didn't identify it at once. But then Lucius had swept away and left him alone immediately after the spell had been cast, which had resulted in a fit of rage, along with a long string of words from Draco. Words that had never reached human ears. Yes, he could hear his own voice when he was alone, that is why he had thought that the curse had been something else. Perhaps something that would bite him in the arse later--maybe a disease or a deformity that he couldn't see just yet. He had stripped right then and looked himself over more then twice in a full-length mirror. Everything seemed to be in order, and Draco was angry to find himself confused. His father had done many things to him in the past, but all of them had been quite obvious, at least fifteen minutes later.

So he waited. He waited for a long time for the curse to show its self. He waited all through dinner and through the next morning's breakfast before he dared show his face anywhere but his bedroom. On his way downstairs, he discovered the curse. He had run into a servant, or rather, a servant had run into him. A house elf, as it was, the poor dumb thing had dropped all of its clean laundry, and Draco opened his mouth to tell it to go shut its head in the oven, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat, thinking that it was all that yelling yesterday, and tried again. Still nothing. The elf stood there gaping at him and waiting for its sentence. Draco had stalked into the dining room, leaving the house elf still standing in the hall.

When he spotted his father sitting calmly at the breakfast table, dressed and ready to go to wherever it was his father always went in the mornings, he pointed and let out a long string of curses. This was quite ineffective, considering that no one heard him. His mother looked shocked, and his father looked smug. Draco just stood, fuming for several long minutes until Lucius threw down his napkin and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. 

"I'm going out, please keep Draco entertained while I'm gone. He has yet to get his school supplies, maybe a trip to Diagon Alley would suit his fancy." Lucius had smiled curtly then, donned his coat and left. 

Needless to say, Draco's summer was not a happy one. He was almost happy to return to Hogwarts at the beginning of fall, though he had no idea what would be in store for him when he could not answer questions, throw insults at Potter and Co. or communicate with anyone. The curse still allowed him magic, though no one heard the words, the spell would still be cast if he made the motions and went through all the steps. It would still be highly embarrassing if he could not answer Potter if a snide remark was made. And he highly doubted that 'writing it down' would be as effective. 

Nonetheless, he, along with everyone else went off to school again at the beginning of September. Somehow his two 'friends' knew of his ailment, and both _seemed_ sympathetic. Draco couldn't help but notice that they both supported the Dark Mark on their forearm. The Dark Mark…that blasted thing that had gotten him into this whole mess. At least when he reached Hogwarts he could perhaps find a counter-spell. Yes, all would be different when he reached Hogwarts.

***

[End Prelude]

A/N: I know it was short, but it was just a bit of history, which I couldn't put in the first chapter. So, it was perfect for a prelude. Please review! I love reviews…they make me happy. If I'm happy then installments will come faster. This is not a threat. Just doing comedy with you…


	2. Chapter 1 : Mute

****

Unspoken  
**By: Resident Goddess  
Rated: PG-13**

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its corresponding characters belong to JK Rowling and not I, this story does, however. 

Summary: The summer before his 6th year Draco is punished for not taking the Dark Mark of Voldemort. Upon returning to school, the rest of the student body is surprised to see him mute. The Gryffindors see it as a blessing until they learn the real truth--now they'll do anything to get his voice back.

Beware--slash.

Thanks to: Nytd, Jare, Nara, Kitori, Melody, Fanny chan, The Slayer, Cooldot, Deriver, Ruz and Niki for reviewing! I love you guys!

Draco's thoughts: _Italics  
_**Writing: Bold**

***

It was a dark and stormy day. Really, it was. The clouds hung low over the train station platforms, and they growled angrily from the sky. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger said goodbye to Molly Weasley by one of the pillars of Platform 9 3/4. Ginny was already on the train, having said goodbye earlier. 

"It looks like you might get some rain on your first day back." Molly said, hugging Ron. Ron wriggled out of her grasp and patted her on the shoulder lightly.

"Goodbye mum. See you at Christmas."

"Can't I get a picture?" Molly said holding a camera and looking like she was really intent on it. Ron groaned. He had gotten little sleep the night before and was irritable. 

"Of course you may." Hermione said, smoothing her skirt. She grabbed both Harry and Ron by their shoulders and pulled them into an embrace for the camera. When Molly snapped the picture, Ron's eyes were closed and Harry had a surprised look on his face with his mouth open slightly. Hermione looked picture perfect in between them, a charming smile on her face. 

After saying goodbye again, they all boarded the train with their trunks and found a empty compartment. The sound of heavy raindrops on the top of the car followed them.

Once situated, Ron promptly fell asleep, and Hermione pulled out a book. Harry was content with just looking out the window at the streaking rain, and Ron's snores soon filled the compartment. The train was on the move.

***

__

Bloody Lucius. Stupid curse. Bugger.

"Hey, Draco, what're you going to do if one of the Professors asks you a question?" Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from each other, Goyle was snoring loudly with his head leaning up against the window. Draco rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to make a smart-ass retort, but he closed it quickly again, realizing that it wouldn't **do** anything. He patiently sighed and opened the bag on the seat next to him. It contained a roll of parchment and a quill, and on the parchment he wrote **Answer, of course. What would *you* do if one of the Professors asked you a question?**

"Errr…"

__

That's what I thought. Stupid git. 

****

Exactly.

__

Why can't I have some reasonably intelligent friends? Please, someone, just curse them so they have at least one puny brain cell between them. 

"Malfoy!" The compartment door slid open.

__

Oh bugger. The Slytherin slut himself. I guess his half brain cell added to each of their 1/4 brain cells makes one full one? Not what I was wanting thanks for the effort. Not. 

"Heard you were having a few problems with your voice." Blaise plunked down beside Goyle and looked at him with a wrinkled nose. In the same breath he pinched Goyle's rather large nose closed with his thumb and index finger, causing Goyle to snort terribly through his mouth. Blaise grimaced. Draco gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh, not speaking to me? Still mad about our little interlude last year?"

__

If you would call it that, you tried to jump me, you git! You slimy piece of something revolting!

Draco pulled out his parchment again. **No, of course not. What gave you that idea?**

"Hmm, so the rumors must be true, then. Your father, yeah? What'd you do this time?"

****

Refused to get that ugly black thing on my arm. Blaise looked at the parchment and frowned. 

"Uh huh. Positively slimy." Draco looked him over. 

****

Don't see you getting it on yourself. At least I've _chosen_ a side, Mr. We-were-under-the-imperius-curse-sorry-about-that.

__

Stupid git.

Blaise was frowning by then. "That was my parents, thank you. And no, I haven't taken the Dark Mark. Yet." He sounded unsure. "It's just that last year Dumbledore got me thinking…"

__

Oh please. Not him, not that Mudblood loving git. If you're going to do something, do it because of revenge! REVENGE, man! Revenge on your father for being a bloody idiot! Revenge on your mother for marrying him and producing a bloody idiot in his wake!

"…And I think that since Voldemort was obviously defeated by a one-year-old, we can rule out the idea that he would actually _get_ somewhere…"

__

My lord, he's on a rant! Yack, yack, yack. Maybe he has more then half a brain cell, after all. I'll credit him with a whole brain cell. You lucky lad, you.

****

Do you mind? This kid over here _is_ sporting the Dark Mark. 

Blaise shrugged, but regarded both Crabbe and Goyle somewhat warily. 

__

A bloody genius.

***

The train screeched to a halt in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By that time the rain had only started coming down faster and harder, and all students were dreading getting off the Hogwarts Express.

But get off they did, and each and every student wished that they had not. It was not only the rain, but the wind had also picked up, and it was blowing wretchedly hard. Everyone except for the first years scampered into the school, and the little ones were left to follow Professor Flitwick into the school. Ron didn't even notice that Hagrid was not in his usual spot taking the first years until Harry pointed it out to him.

"Must be still working with Dumbledore to get Voldemort." Harry said,

"The name, the name!" Ron screeched, covering his ears. Harry eyed him, apparently he was still recovering from his nap.

"I thought we got over this last y--" Hermione was stopped by a loud thud echoed through the hall. It was quickly downed out by hundreds of voices, and it was hard for her to place it for a moment.

"Bugger." Said Harry from the ground, he had slipped on the tiled floor, which was slippery and wet. Apparently that had been the thud. But Harry wasn't looking at Hermione, he was looking up past her, and he seemed to have a thin blush on his cheeks. Zabini, Malfoy and his cronies were standing behind Hermione and all were snickering wildly.

"Poor Potter. No balance, no brains, no tact." Blaise said, then looked at Draco, "Right, Malfoy?"

Draco glared at a smug looking Blaise, but he didn't bother to reply. Harry was still on the floor, and Ron had his arms folded and was glaring at Malfoy.

"What, like you've got any, Zabini?" Ron was blushing deeply. Hermione could tell that it was quite a chore for him to keep his voice deadly with Blaise staring up at him with a seductive look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes, she was immune to Blaise's charm. 

"Half a brain more then you, Weasley. What, you have to sell the other half to get bread money? Doubt it was worth that much."

"Shut _up_, Zabini." Harry said, he had gotten up and was currently twisting around to see if he had a wet spot on his rear. He couldn't see it, but everyone else could, and it just sent Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle into bigger fits of laughter.

"Maybe you should go clean up, Potter. You could use Weasley's slice of bread to soak up the water."

"Zabini! Shut the hell up or I'm going to--"

"What? Whack me with your famous piece of bread?"

It all happened very fast, Ron had jumped on Blaise and was in the process of wrestling him to the ground. Harry had grabbed Ron and was trying to pull him off of the smaller boy, and Crabbe and Goyle were rooting Blaise on. Malfoy was just standing there with an abused look on his face. He still had the same look on his face when Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered and used magic to separate them. The result? A leg-locking curse on Ron and a firm grip on Blaise's right ear.

"What--what is this?" She sputtered angrily, "The first day of school! Zabini, Weasley, explain yourselves!" 

"He jumped me!"

"He was insulting my family!"

"Mr. Weasley! You should know by now that WORDS are not a legitimate reason to POUNCE on someone!"

"Professor--!"

"Mr. Potter," She whirled on Harry, then turned to Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy can you attest--" She stopped, something sparking in her eyes. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I need to see you immediately after the sorting ceremony, if you will." She turned back to Harry, "Can you and Miss Granger attest to this--this--disturbing demeanor in which these boys have presented?"

"Er?" Harry said, a blank look on his face, Hermione jumped in.

"Yes, they're both right, Professor. Zabini was saying some rude thing's about the Weasley's finances, and uh, Ron 'attacked' him."

"If you would call it that," Harry muttered from behind his hand.

"I see." Professor McGonagall said, still holding onto Blaise's ear. Ron was still on the floor, propping himself up with his hands. "You two I want to see after the sorting ceremony, in my office." She muttered a counter-spell under her breath and released Blaise's ear. "Now get to the Main Hall, and stay away from each other."

***

"Slimy gits." Ron muttered, "Piece of bread, what the hell? We may not be rich but we certainly aren't paupers!"

"Ron, do you even know what that word means?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him at the Gryffindor table. Harry was already sitting, and was desperately trying to avoid Colin Creevy. 

"Of course I do! I wouldn't use it if I didn't know what it means!"

"That's ridiculous, Ron, you use words you don't know every day." Hermione opened a book and ignored Ron's outburst of anger. By the time Harry had fully fended off Colin's rather friendly attacks, Dumbledore had stood and was smiling down at them all.

"Welcome everyone to a new year of learning at Hogwarts! I would like to remind you of a few rules this year, as well as add a few new ones. As you know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, as usual. Madam Hooch will now supervise Quidditch practices, and all arrangements must go through her. Due to the present circumstances concerning Voldemort, Care of Magical Creatures will now be taught inside the castle by Professor Grubby-Plank. Speaking of, please welcome two new additions to the Hogwart's staff. Professor Grubby-Plank and Professor Natyl, who will be filling in for Professor Snape while he attends to some out-of-country business." His eyes darted to Harry ever so quickly, and then returned to face the students. "Now, enjoy the sorting and the feast. I do hope that you all will have a resourceful year, and I hope that the inter-house relationships will improve." He glanced towards the Gryffindor table and then the Slytherin table. He then clapped his hands once and sat down. Almost immediately afterwards, Professor McGonagall came out carrying the Sorting Hat. She gingerly set it down on a stool and pulled the familiar looking scroll from her robes. 

"Aarber, Meaghan!" A petite blond girl jumped out from nearly the back of the line and hurried up to the stool. She put on the hat and after a moment's decision, the hat barked out 'Hufflepuff!' 

McGonagall went down her list, making several new additions to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. When she was finished, she returned the scroll to her robes and distinctly made eye-contact with Ron, as if to make sure he wouldn't forget to come to her office. She whispered something to Dumbledore, who nodded, and then swiftly made her way out of the hall.

"Guess I should get a move-on, then." Ron mumbled and thrust his hands into his pockets. He looked quite dejected, and Harry shrugged and grabbed for a roll. "Stupid McGonagall, not even letting me have any dinner. Bugger." He walked off, mumbling. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy and Zabini also get up. Zabini was talking animatedly and Malfoy appeared to be scowling, as usual. Harry shrugged and took a bite of his roll. 

"Any SPEW badges this year, Hermione? How about H. ELF?"

"That's H.E.L.F., Harry." Hermione said, "One of my better ideas. But no, not this year, no one seemed to pick up on it last year."

"Surprise, surprise." Harry mumbled.

***

"So anyway, I said, 'Marcus, you can't expect to immediately be on the Quidditch team. Dad doesn't have enough money to pay off _both_ of us, you know'. Then he got all shirty with me, saying--" 

The only thing that stopped Blaise was the piece of parchment in his face. **Shut _up_. **

"Suit yourself. I personally found the story intriguing."

__

Stupid git, stop talking, and stop trying to feel me up, too, it's giving me bad karma. 

They had arrived at McGonagall's office, and Draco looked in the window and found that Weasley was already inside. 

"Guess it's my show then, wish me luck."

__

I hope you fall and break your neck. And your leg, and your arm…

Blaise had opened the door, and Draco could hear McGonagall inside,

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, please wait outside while I have a quick word with Mr. Malfoy. I trust that you will keep your limbs to yourselves, this time?"

"Some of us," Blaise said, eyeing Ron suggestively. Ron shivered compulsively, but left the office and sat on a bench outside, as far away from Blaise as was possible. Draco went in and shut the door behind him. 

McGonagall looked up from a piece of paper she was reading as he took a seat on the chair in front of her desk. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I received word from your father this morning that you would be joining us with a er, impediment." 

__

If that's what you would prefer to call it. I believe in my neck of the woods we call it a curse, but whatever floats your boat. 

"Knowing not how long this will ah, last, your father suggested that we provide you with a certain leniency. Teachers will respect your, er, condition, and not ask you any questions during class. You will, however, be required to complete all homework assignments. Professor Dumbledore has spoken to all your professors, and if you wish, he will also speak to your year mates as well, if you wish."

Draco was shaking his head, no.

__

That's great, yes, let's have Dumbledore the Muggle-lover speak for me. It's bad enough that I can't respond to insults, but having Dumbledore tell everyone…that would be like putting a bird in a two-foot tall cage with a cat.

"All right, you may tell them yourself. Professor Dumbledore has also asked me to teach you a spell that will make it easier to communicate with your peers. It's called the _Abiscus_ spell, and it puts thoughts into written words."

__

Like I can't write for myself. You have to rub in my handicap.

"I will demonstrate. _Kamas Abiscus_." She pointed in front of Draco and golden red words formed before his eyes. _Concentrate on what you want to say, and whom you wish to say it to._ "_Kakanai_." The words vanished. "Try it." Draco sighed and pointed his wand at McGonagall. 

He opened his mouth and said _Kamas Abiscus_, though no one heard it but his wand, silver green words formed. _I feel so dumb, dumb, dumb. Bugger, bugger, and bugger._

__

Blast, it worked, Draco thought, but those words, too, floated out of his wand, _Bugger! Kakanai! Kakanai, I say! _The word flow stopped, and Draco rubbed his forehead, irritated. 

"Well, now that you've got that down, you may return to the feast, I'm sure it's still in progress. On your way out please send Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley in to receive their punishment."

Draco nodded and pushed open the door. He whistled to Blaise and jerked his thumb in the direction of the door. Both Blaise and Ron got up and walked in. Ron looked stark white, and Draco smirked to himself,

__

For once, the Weasel is getting punished when I'm not. Oh the pleasure of it all…

***

"Harry! Harry!" Ron came running up the stairs to the boy's dormitory with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand. Harry looked up from the Quidditch book he was reading and wrinkled his nose,

"What'd she give you? Two weeks?" Harry asked, his glasses falling off his nose. Ron looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about, then realization dawned. 

"Oh, no. One week, anyway, I was sitting--of course I was sitting--anyway, I was sitting on the bench outside McGonagall's office, you know--"

"Yeah,"

"And the door was ajar, and I could hear McGonagall talking to Malfoy, right, except he wasn't saying anything, and she was going on about Malfoy having problems communicating. Then she taught him a spell that would do something--I couldn't see inside, but anyway, I could _hear_, and Malfoy didn't say a _thing_. Not a bloody thing, anyway, Harry, I just realized, you know what I realized?"

"What did you realize?"

"That Malfoy didn't talk at all when the whole exchange with Zabini was going on, and he didn't come in and see us on the train as usual…I think something happened to him over the summer."

"Like what?" Harry asked, Ron had his full attention now, and he was following the taller red-head with his eyes. 

"I--I don't think he can speak."

[End chapter 1]

***

A/N: Wow, I was going on pure adrenaline there. I was rebounding off of my STUPID math homework!!! Ugh. Anyway, I'm really happy that you guys liked the prelude, I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations as well! Please review!! Reviews keep me going!! You should have the next installment sometime next week or this weekend. REVIEW PLEASEEEE!


	3. Chapter 2 : Bitter Cold

****

Unspoken  
**By: Resident Goddess  
Rated: PG-13**

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its corresponding characters belong to JK Rowling and not I, this story does, however. 

Summary: The summer before his 6th year Draco is punished for not taking the Dark Mark of Voldemort. Upon returning to school, the rest of the student body is surprised to see him mute. The Gryffindors see it as a blessing until they learn the real truth--now they'll do anything to get his voice back.

Beware--slash ahead…this chapter!

Thanks to: Tine, Adia, Shiann, Ne, Fanny-chan, The Slayer, Alex Destine, Burnein, F0xyness39, Random Slytherin 1, Darcel, Evil Child x2, Mike and KT for reviewing!!

Draco's thoughts: _Italics  
_**Writing: Bold**

***

While Harry's mouth was busy dropping open in shock, Ron's surprisingly slack mouth was turning up into a smile of glee. As Harry watched, Ron closed his eyes tight and started jumping around into what Harry immediately recognized as Ron's 'happy dance'.

"He can't talk! He can't talk!" Ron was singing now, and Harry took a moment away from his surprise to look embarrassed, even though they were alone in the common room. "Oh the joys of simple things in life! Wait until we tell everyone…ha ha!" Ron was laughing mercilessly, and frankly, Harry was a bit worried about Ron's sanity.

Yes, the Gryffindors definitely would have a field day when they found out. 

At that moment, the portrait hole swung open, and Hermione came in with a load of books in her hands. She nearly tripped on her robes as she made her way over to Harry and Ron, and looked exasperated when she finally threw her books down on the table. She 'huffed' loudly and sat down in a chair.

"While everyone is busy doing _nothing_," She glared at Ron who was still recovering from his mad cackle, and Harry whose eyes were still as wide of saucers, and continued. "I was getting some books from the library on advanced potions. Don't look at me like that, Harry, I _know_ we all could use some studying." Hermione had mistaken Harry's look of shock over Malfoy for a look of shock over what she had just said. Harry didn't bother to correct her.

"Yeah, that's great, Herm." Ron said, absently twisting his wand in his right hand, "But I have plenty of knowledge that you just can't get from _books_."

"_Really_, Ron?" Hermione pretended to look interested. She was arranging the books on the table in front of her, and not paying attention in the slightest.

"Yes, _really_, Hermione." Ron was smirking now. Harry recognized the smirk and knew what was coming on. Ron had learned it from a young witch who was half his age, and was going to put it to good use on Hermione. "_I know something you don't know_!" He snorted with laughter, nearly falling back in his chair. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he was holding his sides and rocking with laughter. By that time, Harry was still digesting what Ron had told _him_, and just watched the scene with blank eyes. 

"Fine, what is it?" Hermione sighed, giving Ron her full attention. He crept forward in his chair, scooting it along the floor, until he was even with Hermione. He glanced at Harry, and behind a hand, said very loudly into Hermione's ear,

"Malfoy can't talk! Ha!"

***

It was very cold in the Slytherin Common Room. In fact, it was _always_ cold in the Slytherin common room. Draco thought that it had something to do with the fact that it was so close to the lake, or maybe because it was in the dungeons. Whatever the reason, Draco didn't like it. He quite preferred the heat, and no matter what he did, there was no possible way to get warm in that common room. Unless, of course, you were to sit in the fire, but Draco figured that he had enough problems in his life, and he didn't need one more. 

So, it didn't come as a huge surprise to him when he could see his breath inside the common room. The fire _was_ burning brightly in the fireplace, and yet it was freezing. Crabbe and Goyle were huddled in a corner trying to play exploding snap (the operative word being 'trying'), and everyone else in the common room was busy doing nothing. 

__

Bloody hell. No, hell is warm. If I could be warm I would go to hell. I hate the cold, I hate the cold. Stupid Slytherin, why couldn't he choose a reasonable spot for his common room? Blast that evil git!

Draco thought this was as good a time as ever to let the cat out of the bag about the curse. Now, the question was, what would he tell them happened. It would be incredibly stupid of him to come right out and say '_Oh yes, and by the way, my voice is gone because my evil-serving father cursed me. I wouldn't get the Dark Mark and follow Voldemort, so this is my punishment.'_

He would probably be stripped down and thrown into the lake for the giant squid to mess around with. He didn't even want to think about what the squid would do to him…It was the servant of evil, the embodiment of all things inhuman. It would probably tickle him to death. Oh what a sad way to die. 

Draco sighed and puffed himself up to his full height (which was a sad 5'7"), and stood up on one of the tables. No one looked up, and he suddenly realized that he had left his wand in his cloak that was thrown over one of the chairs. So he had to get off the table and retrieve it.

__

Ugh, bloody wand. Stupid curse. Damn Lucius. 

When he finally got up on the table again, he had forgotten the story he was cooking up. So he did the next best thing. After shooting sparks out of his wand to get everyone's attention he put his plan into motion.

**__**

Excuse me, you gits. I am going to put this very simply so you can all understand it, because I know that some of you have trouble processing certain information. I have a speech impediment (that means that I can't talk, for those of you who don't understand big words) which hinders me from talking. So, I will be communicating this way from now on until I regain my voice. All clear? Good.

He climbed down. Some people shrugged and walked away, things like this were regulars in the common room. Someone was always hexing themselves or being hexed, and those few people didn't care. Others stared at him for a few minutes and then asked someone close to them what was going on. And a select pair (namely Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode) decided that they needed to ask questions, and express sympathy. Like he _hadn't_ explained himself clearly!

Millicent's first move was to grab Draco by the arm and tell him her sympathies. Draco wrenched away from her and gave her a look that stated simply that he didn't care about her brother hexing his privates. She didn't get the picture.

"So we had to take him to the Ministry, and they had some serious questions about how he hexed--"

Draco was plugging his ears and backing away from her. She had stopped abruptly, and was looking at him with pity. Pansy however had cornered him against the wall and was staring at him intently.

"Who hexed you, Draco?" She asked. Draco snorted. 

__

She thinks she's so smart. But I shall not be outsmarted! I am Draco Malfoy, the boy who was hexed by his stupid Death Eater of a father! And I will not be overcome!

****

My father.

Damn it! How did she find her way around my defenses??

"Oh, poor Dracy. Wouldn't take the Dark Mark and now has to pay."

__

Hey, this is not show-and-tell! Just where did you get that information, you fiend?

****

Bloody hell, who told you that intense fabrication of lies?

"Draco, you may think I'm a dimwit. In fact, I like being labeled someone who is extensively stupid, because it gives me power over everyone that no one knows I have. But please, let's look at the facts. Are my parents or are they not Death Eaters?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Millicent was waving her hand in the air in an excited manner. Pansy ignored her.

"Yes, I believe we all know the answer to that. So, you could say that I'm in the know."

__

Hmm. I find you repulsive. You are stupider then I thought. I'm feeling claustrophobic, please back away.

"Anyway, just thought that you should know that _I_ know."

__

Yeah. Like that's going to be a problem for me. Oh no, the tiny and repulsive Pansy Parkinson has my number, better run!

****

Why thank you. My conscience is so relieved. I don't have to live a lie anymore!

He put on a mock-relieved look and slipped out from behind Pansy. He shivered compulsively and placed himself exactly in front of the fireplace, hoping that the fire would melt her if she got too close or…something.

It was then that Blaise Zabini walked through the door with a smug look on his face. He immediately located Draco and sat down like they were friends. 

__

Ha. As if. If you don't stop stalking me, I'm going to hex you. Please obtain a two-foot perimeter around my body.

****

What are you so smug about?

"Ha ha. That stupid weasel, he got a week of detention. I got two nights." Blaise looked incredibly pleased with himself. Draco raised an eyebrow.

__

Amateur.

"Why, Draco. Are you cold?" Blaise said, raising an eyebrow of his own. Draco looked at him like he would look at a very young child.

****

What_ gave you that idea, Zabini?_

"Nothing. You just appear to be shivering. Or it may be just the close proximity in which my body is to yours." He scooted closer and eyed Draco suggestively. Draco sighed. 

__

Bloody hell. You are_ a nasty git, aren't you? Though I must say I'm not completely opposed to a snuggle, if it gets me warmer._

****

You're right, that must be it…Blaise_._ Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise chuckled and scooted a little closer, if that was possible. Draco eyed the space between them. He highly doubted that that was two feet, but he _could_ be mistaken.

***

Hermione 'hmmed' and returned back to her books after hearing Ron's last statement.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Ron asked, quite bewildered.

"Yes. Ron, before you sing your little 'I know something you don't know' song, you should make sure that the person who you _claim_ doesn't know something _really_ doesn't know it."

"Huh?"

"In other words, I already knew that."

"What?! How could you?" Ron was outraged. Harry merely watched the exchange with a mixture of excitement and amusement. Hermione had taken off her Prefect's badge and flashed it in Ron's face by that time and Ron was imitating a fish…a very _red_ fish. 

"I guess Malfoy's dad owled Dumbledore before school started. He wants us Prefects to know so we can sort out any discrepancies. Says he accidentally hexed himself, but I don't buy it." 

"Why?" Ron asked, sitting down. Harry had moved from his armchair to join them at the table as well. 

"Number one, Malfoy might be a great thundering prat, but he's not an idiot, not really. He's one of the top students in our year, and frankly, I doubt he would accidentally hex himself. Number two, a spell which causes laryngitis is very simple in nature but complex to cast. It would take a powerful wizard to do that to him."

"Yeah, but who would do that to Malfoy?" Harry said, "I mean, he's the son of the right-hand-man of Voldemort anyway, I'm surprised anyone would cross him, especially seeing who his father is."

"Who cares?" Ron said, "I mean, he's off our backs for the rest of the year--if we're lucky." Ron looked ready to let the subject drop, and was glaring at Hermione evilly. 

"Yeah, but what if he did it doing something--"

"What, Harry?" Hermione was looking at him like he was on to something. Like she was thinking the same thing and just didn't want to say it.

"Noble? Right? I mean, what if Voldemort did it to him…or his father. I mean it makes sense." Harry blurted and his face reddened slightly, "If it was someone else, wouldn't his father just use a counter-spell?" 

"You're right, Harry. And why hasn't Dumbledore used a counter-spell?" Hermione leaned forward and lowered her voice, "If Malfoy's dad did it to him, he could've told Dumbledore not to use a counter-spell. What if Malfoy's being punished?"

***

Draco cursed to himself. In fact, he even went through the mouthing motions as he dressed in his pajamas. He glanced around quickly to see that the dorm room was empty and threw open the green curtain to his bed with a growl. 

**__**

If you make any moves on me, I'll hex you so you'll never see the sun again.

Blaise Zabini was stretched out on Draco's bed in a pair of plaid boxers with a sly smirk on his face. Draco wrinkled his nose. He could not _believe_ what he would do just to get warm. He glanced around again. He hoped that no one walked in on them, he couldn't begin to imagine the rumors that spread. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Yeah, sure, he could _spell_ it out, but somehow it didn't seem as effective. He missed his voice.

"Aren't you coming to bed…honey?"

Draco shot Blaise an evil glare and 'humphed' to himself. He could see that this was not going to be an easy tribulation…but it was getting cold standing on the stone floor and he willingly jumped into the bed and threw his blankets over his head. Maybe if he pretended that it wasn't Blaise in his bed, he wouldn't feel so guilty. 

__

Bugger. Stupid git.

***

Ron snorted loudly, and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, right, like Malfoy would ever get punished for anything. You both are off your rockers. Lost your marbles, that's what you've gone and done."

"Ron, please." Hermione said, waving him off. "You know what would help, though? If we found out if the spell used was a dark one."

"How would we do that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. To his left, Ron fell out of his chair.

"Every spell has a signature," Hermione said, "and we can look it up in the library, once we find out what the signature is."

"And let me guess, the only way we'll find out what the signature is is if we ask Malfoy himself, right?" Ron said from the floor. Hermione glared at him,

"_No_. I actually don't know how to find out the signature of a spell. There has to be some sort of spell that _shows_ you the signature, but I don't know what it is." Hermione seemed to be pondering something, "But we could find _that_ in the library."

"Why don't we just _ask_ Malfoy who cast the spell on him?" Harry asked,

"And besides, why do we care? I mean, even if he is being punished, what does it matter? It's not like we're going to _gain_ anything from getting Malfoy's voice back, except the unpleasant shouts and sneers and curses and…"

"Because, Ron! If we find out why Malfoy's being punished, then we might be able to turn him to our side!" Hermione looked like it had been sitting right there on the table the entire time. Which was ridiculous, of course, because all that was there was her potions books. "Because, let me ask you this, Ron. Do you really _want_ another Lucius Malfoy?"

***

[End Chapter 2]

Announcements, announcements, announcements!

Okay, this is for everyone! I'm opening myself (er, that is to say…) to be a beta reader. That is, if you_ need_ a beta, then e-mail me, and I would be happy to beta read for you. My e-mail is kathleengrl@hotmail.com, in case you're wondering. I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews! Yay!

And to Evil Child about the descriptions: Yes, I can write descriptions. So far this story has called little for heavy-duty description work, and that is why it has been mostly dialogue. If you need to reference me on my description work, read Just Empty Desks and Broken Dreams, which is mostly description. (Insert shameless self-promotion here!) Anyway, I just thought I'd comment on that, but thanks for noticing. 

I'm going to try to update this fic at least every week, if I can. This weekend I might get more done, since I don't have a soccer game or anything like that. Your reviews keep me going, please reviewwwww!

RG

PS: Happy Halloween! 


	4. Chapter 3 : Slytherin Fancier?

****

Unspoken  
**By: Resident Goddess  
Rated: PG-13**

PRELUDE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its corresponding characters belong to JK Rowling and not I, this story does, however. 

Summary: The summer before his 6th year Draco is punished for not taking the Dark Mark of Voldemort. Upon returning to school, the rest of the student body is surprised to see him mute. The Gryffindors see it as a blessing until they learn the real truth--now they'll do anything to get his voice back.

Thanks to: KT x2, Ne, Redrose2310 x2, Azaelian x2, Kitori, WildfireFriendship, The Slayer, Fanny chan, Ihiro, Alex Destine, Suzumi, Anon., *Darcel, Tine and **I Like Cheese for reviewing! Special thanks to those of you who have reviewed more then once :D.

Beware--slash

***

__

29 September, 1997

V. Annoyed. Stupid Dumbledore is making me write in this journal. He says that since can't properly express emotion through my voice, then may have some pent-up aggression. Say he's off his rocker and on the floor looking for his lost marbles. But, really, what can you expect from a man like that? The only reason am doing this is because he said that was to treat it as a 'homework assignment'. Have one word for that. Bugger.

Word going around school that am sleeping with Blaise Zabini. V. v. bad news. Will have to kill him if news doesn't stop encouraging this rumor. Every time walk into a room that has Gryffindor gits in it, they always look at me strangely. Whenever catch them, Weasley glares, Granger pales and Potter turns red. Really must clear this rumor up, when the Gryffindors start to notice, you know you have to start worrying. Must torture Zabini until he tells the truth. The whole_ truth. The truth that am sleeping with him--literally, not figuratively. _

Stupid Dumbledore. 

Up side to having no voice: So far have lost zero points for Slytherin. Apparently the Professors are taking pity on poor tortured soul.

D.

Draco put down his quill and looked at his handiwork with mild satisfaction. At least he had gotten it done, Dumbledore was looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. The headmaster had called him to his office earlier that day, and throughout it they had been 'discussing' Draco's condition. Truth was, Dumbledore had done most of the talking, no pun intended. 

"Are you quite finished then?" Dumbledore asked him, reaching for the leather-bound journal. Draco pulled it out of his reach. 

**__**

If I'm going to do this, you can't read_ it._

"That completely defeats the purpose of the whole exercise, Mr. Malfoy."

__

Defeat the purpose or no, I wouldn't give you this thing if you paid me three thousand gallons. I already have that sort of money.

****

No, it does not, Professor. You must realize that if you take this from me, then there will _be pent up aggression on my part._

"Alright then." Dumbledore looked pained and Draco moved shiftily in his chair, ready to leave. "Ah, there is this matter about a rumor going around school…"

**__**

There wouldn't be a rumor going around if you stupid people didn't keep the stupid common room so bloody cold!

Ugh! The nerve…bloody Dumbledore, getting all shirty with me about--

"Er, Mr. Malfoy, I don't know exactly what that has to do with the fact that you have misplaced your voice…"

**__**

Oh. That_ rumor._

And I haven't misplaced my voice. I was cursed, cursed, cursed, cursed. By my wretchedly rich and powerful father.

Draco sighed, thinking Dumbledore an idiot,

**__**

That's not really a rumor though, is it? It's true.

"Many students are going on about how you hexed yourself…"

__

Oh, blimey. This is worse then I thought…it's one thing for the whole school to think that I'm sleeping with the Slytherin Slut, but it's quite another for everyone to think that I am stupid enough to hex myself! Bloody hell…father will be so happy that his plan is working out so wonderfully. He won't know what to do with himself, he'll be so pleased.

****

What? Hexed myself!? I am not a Hufflepuff!

***

Hermione Granger took a sip of her pumpkin juice as she looked over the Dark Arts book in front of her. She had told Professor Flitwick that she was doing research on a Dark Arts charm, and he thought it wonderful how she was tying DADA in with Charms. He had, of course, given her a note to get her into the Restricted section. She was his star student and a Prefect, how could he not? But Hermione had been looking into Malfoy's curse for almost a month now, and she still had found nothing. It didn't help that Harry and Ron were hardly doing their job of talking to Malfoy…and that was an understatement. 

Hermione looked up from the book and over at Ron and Harry who were standing 'inconspicuously' by the entrance doors to the Main Hall waiting for Malfoy to come in. Hermione had finally barked at Ron and Harry to _do_ something, since Harry was so interested, and they had just gotten up and decided to accost Malfoy at the door. Well, _just_ would be an understatement as well, since it had been almost a half-hour since the two had gotten up. It appeared as if Malfoy would be skipping breakfast again, which wasn't unusual. Ron was getting impatient standing there, and Hermione could tell that Harry was getting hungry. His eyes kept darting to Neville's toast and pumpkin juice, and Neville looked quite paranoid. Lucky for them, their ordeal would soon be over, for Malfoy had just swept through the door looking slightly harassed. Hermione took a last gulp of her pumpkin juice and stood up--she had to put the next part of her plan into motion. 

***

Harry and Ron swooped down on Draco when he was barely ten feet from the main door.

__

Oh bugger, what is it now? I didn't do it, and I have proof, I have a witness! He's probably crawling around on the floor still looking for his lost marbles…but he's there!

"Malfoy," Weasley said with a dark frown, Draco managed to get out a strangled noise, and nodded forcefully, hoping to dispel them. Potter, however, had grabbed his arm (_Injustice!!_), and was guiding him out of the hall into an empty classroom.

__

No, no, no, Potter! I haven't even had breakfast yet! No! NO, I say!! Unhand me you bloody beast!

Draco huffed and grabbed for the door handle as Potter placed himself just between Draco and the door. 

"Come off it, Malfoy. We know that Dumbledore gave you a spell that lets you communicate,"

__

Actually, it was McGonagall--

****

Well spotted, Potter!

"As much as I _enjoy_ seeing you like this, Malfoy…" 

__

Weasley, you perverse wanker! Inflicting your unholy passions on the likes of me is just cruel and unusual!

"We would actually like to know if the rumors are…true." Potter finished for him, and motioned for Draco to sit down at a desk. Draco didn't take the hint. 

__

Yes, well wouldn't you like to know…

****

Which one, Potter? The one in which I am having a sordid affair with Blaise Zabini, or the one where I turned Hufflepuff and hexed myself this summer?

"You're sleeping with Blaise Zabini?" Potter's eyes were bugging out of his head, and Weasley was taking that opportunity to laugh his bloody-red head off. Draco rolled his eyes, and rocked back and forth on his feet. Potter really was quite dense. 

**__**

I take it that you were referring to the other_ rumor, then. Well, contrary to the popular belief that I've turned 'idiot' over the summer, no Potter, Weasley, I did _not_ hex myself._

Potter was still recovering from the Blaise rumor. Weasley smirked,

"I see, I knew that you had half a brain cell more then once thought." 

**__**

Oh, Weasley, don't act so jealous. Half a brain cell is more then none, _after all. Perhaps if you hook up with Potter you could share his. Quarter brain-cell that is. No! Better yet, hook up with _Granger_, and then you can both ha--_

Pow!

"Ugnnh!" Said Potter.

"_Don't_ insult Hermione!" Weasley said, reeling back and holding onto his fist, which had just connected with Malfoy's jaw.

__

Bloody hell! Weasley, you're going to pay for that if my perfect face has a bruise!

****

Curse the Armadillo!

"What the hell?" 

"What the hell?"

__

What the HELL???

****

Curse the Armadillo. No! Curse the Armadillo!

__

What, does this thing have a censor or something? Bloody hell, bloody hell!

"Err, Malfoy?"

__

Cursed, I'm cursed! You'd think that they would let me…grrr…grrr. Anger, anger. Where is my bloody Journal?

"You in there, Malfoy?" Weasley was looking concerned, like Draco had lost his mind or something.

**__**

Of course I'm in here Weasley! You bloody git! If I have a bruise tomorrow--you're getting it…ohhh, you're getting it.

"Hate to point it out, but you're already getting a bruise." Potter poked his face, and Draco pulled back painfully.

**__**

Never, never touch a Malfoy, Potter!

Insane git.

"Sorry." Potter didn't sound all that apologetic, and they were left standing there, no one speaking.

**__**

Er, can I leave now, or are you both going to try and molest me some more?

Weasley grimaced, but Potter blushed, and Draco imagined that he was probably still thinking about the 'Blaise affair'.

"Ah, Malfoy? If you didn't er, hex yourself, who did, and why?"

__

You make it oh so incredibly hard sometimes, Weasley. But I've seen this tactic before…and I have learned from my brief bout with stupidity, namely Pansy Parkinson (who, turns out isn't as stupid as I once thought…)…no, my strength will survive!

****

Bloody hell, aren't you nosy, Weasley? Why do you care_ anyway?_

"Just curious," Weasley shrugged indifferently, Draco was still rubbing his jaw. 

**__**

Curiosity killed the weasel. 

Draco pushed past them and opened the door, leaving it swinging behind him.

***

__

29 September, later

People getting bloody nosy at this school. Now that Gryffindors know, they will probably try to do something noble like find out who was hexed by. Not a problem…just pretend house elf got hold of wand. IS possible for house elf to do that, right?

D.

***

Harry and Ron met Hermione in the library where she was waiting patiently for them with _Hogwarts: A History_ in her hands.

"Hermione, don't you have your own copy of that somewhere?" Ron asked, sitting down at a nearby table. Harry followed suit, but Hermione remained standing.

"This _is_ my copy, Ron. What took you so long, did you two have a heated tryst in there or something?"

Harry choked. 

Ron snorted.

"Actually, I er,"

"Popped him one," Harry said, looking at Hermione, who looked amused, "Yeah, apparently Ron isn't into boys as we once thought…seems quite fond of _you_ though."

"Oh, stop it, Harry." Hermione said with a stern look on her face. "Did you find out who hexed him?"

"Definitely his father. He didn't tell us, but…you know, I've known the creep for six years…I can tell what he's thinking." Harry said, pointing to his eyes with his index and middle finger, and then pointing to Hermione's own eyes. This went on for several minutes before Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Harry's hand away. 

"Well, obviously if he didn't hex himself, it was probably his father. I sincerely doubt that his mother would do something like that." Hermione said, she had started pacing and her robes were swishing behind her.

"Why?" Ron said, pulling at a loose grain in the wood, it made a cracking sound as it pulled away.

"Because, I met her in Diagon Alley two summers ago, and she seemed like a very pleasant woman." Hermione said shortly, as if she had been defending Narcissa Malfoy all her life. Ron snorted in a half-arsed protest. "Anyway," She continued, "did you find out what spell…"

"Hermione, Ron was busy punching Malfoy in the face--"

"And _Harry_ was busy _swooning_…" Ron retorted, Harry grimaced,

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Wanker!"

"Git!"

"Hermione-lover!"

"Slytherin fancier!"

"Ron! Harry! This is the library…and I hate to say it, but _grow up!_" They both turned from their word battle to look at her. Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs and muttered through gritted teeth,

"I do _not_ fancy Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and finally sat down. "Now that we've finally got that all under control. There is the little matter about _why_ Malfoy was hexed…" She looked at them, eyes rather wide and pleading. Harry looked on in disgust. Ron, however, had the composure of a bowl of Jell-O.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Since you _punched_ Malfoy last time you spoke with him, I suppose _I _will have to talk to him."

"Right, if you want something right, ask Hermione to do it." Harry said, making a move to get up.

"I'm not done, yet, Harry." Hermione said, grabbing his arm.

"But I haven't had _lu-unch…_" 

"We aren't _done. _Now, sit, that's a good boy. Okay, since we know that er, Malfoy's dad put this ah, curse on him, we can surmise that he was either testing something out, or punishing him." The string of words sounded shaky coming out of Hermione's mouth for some reason. Perhaps it was because Ron was staring at her unblinkingly. 

"I doubt he would _test_ something like that on his lovely Malfoy-kins." Ron said, "He'd probably just abduct someone to…whatever."

"I pretty much had ruled that out as well." Hermione said deftly. Harry's stomach growled loudly, "Er, before Harry dies of starvation, I think the obvious point of interest here is _why_ Malfoy was hexed in the first place. Then we can go from there. Don't worry, I'll er, corner him in Potions or something." Hermione said, "He's my partner."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry muttered, and walked swiftly to the door, "Going to breakfast, very hungry."

***

__

Merciful food. Never skipping breakfast again. Never ever.

"Draco, slow down. You're going to give yourself something…bad." Pansy wrinkled her nose while grabbing for a thermos of pumpkin juice.

__

And she says she's intelligent…it will take something more to bring down a Malfoy then 'something bad'.

****

Parkinson, would you please remind me after breakfast to go to Darvish and Banges and buy you a dictionary?

Ah, the pleasures of being voiceless…you can still communicate with your mouth full of food! Very fun.

Pansy sighed, "I do not need a dictionary, Draco. I have to go, I'm meeting a saucy Ravenclaw in the library."

__

Good for you, maybe if you get something then you'll stop trying to molest me under the table.

***

Harry smiled happily as he heaped a few pieces of toast on his plate at breakfast. The hall was clearing out slightly, and only a few studying Ravenclaws remained. With of course, the random Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

The random Slytherin just happened to be Draco Malfoy…and the random Hufflepuff didn't know what was about to hit him. 

Too bad Harry was such a _noble_ Gryffindor, otherwise the Hufflepuff might have gotten something such as a pumpkin pasty stuck in his sunshine-yellow hair. Because Harry _knew_ that's what Malfoy was thinking, and he was there before Malfoy could even raise his hand to throw the thing at the boy across the hall.

"Malfoy…you wouldn't be planning on throwing that at that Hufflepuff over there, would you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

**__**

No, actually, Potter, I was going to eat it. I am rather hungry, since you and Weasley accosted me before I could get any breakfast.

"Er,"

**__**

But now that you mention it, it does_ seem like a rather good idea._

Harry had just then noticed that Malfoy actually had the pasty in his mouth, and it wasn't even looking like he was going to throw it anywhere. Besides, the Hufflepuff had just left. Grr.

"Er,"

**__**

Yes, I believe you already said that, Potter. Is there something you wanted?

"Malfoy, you know we're going to find out anyway, and it would be a lot easier on us if you just told us _why_ your father hexed you." Hey, if he was going to be here, why not get some information. He didn't just come to stare at Malfoy's pretty face--er, that is to say…

**__**

Who told you that my father_ hexed me?_

"Ah…I surmised it with my cunning intellect?"

**__**

Heh. Nice try, Potter. I'm not stupid, I know when someone is trying to pretend that they have half a brain cell more then they actually do…

"What is it with you and brain cells, Malfoy?"

**__**

They're very interesting. I think that since Weasley and you must be sharing one, the further along in time you go, the stupider you get.

"Malfoy, come off it." Harry put his head on the Slytherin table as Malfoy continued to eat. 

**__**

But it's oh so fun.

"Malfooooyyyy,"

**__**

Have you taken up whining_, Potter? It is most annoying._

So he was annoying him, eh? At least he was getting somewhere…maybe if he could annoy Malfoy to death, he could get him to tell him why he was hexed. It was worth a try…after all, it _was_ a Saturday.

Harry smiled, he was going in for the kill.

***

****

*Note to Darcel (and anyone else who has been wondering): JK Rowling does not specify in the books what gender Blaise is. I've always thought that the name was a male name, though it is considered either gender. In this story Blaise is a boy.

**Note: Hmmm, this person has it right on…cheese is my god. Go you.

A/N: Bleh, I'm sorry about this taking so long to get out to you. I had er…tests all last week because of the quarter end, and I was a little busy. Anyway, but here you are! Please REVIEW!!

PS. Happy Labor Day :D


End file.
